matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Nemesis"
* * Bipod * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = *33 (legacy) *59 (post-15.8.0)|fire_rate = 71|capacity = 5 (max 50)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |cost = 350 |level_required = 32}} The "Nemesis" is the Sniper weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It is an anti-materiel sniper rifle with the extremely long barrel, 10X scopem dark stock, bipod, top handle and the wall-break 5-round clip. Strategy It deals massive damage, low fire rate, low capacity and below-average mobility. Tips *Since this comes with armor bonus, use this for gain free armor points to start with. *It is best used on large, open maps such as Parkour City and Sniper Forts. *This weapon offers a larger margin for error due to the high rate of fire, allowing more freedom to fire. *It works well when countering sniper rifles with a large shot interval such as the Prototype. *This weapon is good at moving around the map while firing at enemies, making it a very versatile weapon. *This weapon is a great counter to the Third Eye. Since this weapon has wallbreak while not sacrificing any zoom like the Prototype, while also leaving no trail like the One Shot, you will have the advantage in a sniper duel. *This gun is very good for taking people using the Jetpack as the wall-break bullets will not reveal the player's location. *This gun works extremely well with the Automatic Peacemaker, by using the Peacemaker's high rate of fire to weaken a heavily armoured target and then headshot the target with a few rounds with the Guerilla Rifle. *Take advantage of its good mobility. *Best for camping as it has wall-break ability. *Use the 10X scope as your advantage. *Use the scope to maximize effect and attack from a long distance. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single bodyshot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *Conserve ammo due to its low capacity, so aim carefully. *Due to its high damage output. It can take out your targets quickly. *Fight at medium range or higher for a less complicated duel. *This weapon has an extremely low reloading time, meaning you can quickly reload on the go. *You can use this at most ranges. *If your opponent jumps a lot, you can use a slow down the target weapon to land your shots easily. *his weapon has a decently large hitbox, similar to the Tactical Bow. It is recommended to noscope for easier kills at medium range. *This gun is useful in taking down air targets with its high damage and fire rate and low recoil, the same goes with ground targets while you are in the air. *This weapon is useful for taking down enemies who tries to get out of the map by glitch, but aim well as your will just waste your ammo easily. Counters *It's small amount of ammo can be a hindrance to the user, use the time to attack when he or she reloads. *If you find a player camping with this weapon use a gun capable of killing the user in 1 shot or look for an opportunity to sneak behind them with your melee weapon. *Get in close to an enemy using this weapon, as you will avoid taking serious damage. The cause of this is that the Brutal Headhunter has a very small crosshair meant for precision and accuracy, and also a very low fire-rate (as being a bolt-action sniper rifle). It will be very hard for the user to fire a direct shot at you, especially one-hit kill you, if you move up close and move in various directions. But be aware that users of this weapon can switch to surprise weapon to defeat this tactic. *You can counter this with an another sniper weapon. *Pick off its users from short ranges. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this strategy. *Use other one shot kill weapons, such as the Anti-Champion Rifle, although you may have a fire rate disadvantage and you may reveal your location. *You can try to out-snipe these users with an even better sniper. Things such as the Future Sniper Rifle, or the Last Hope should work (It doesn't have to be these weapons, it could be any weapon you feel comfortable with). *Using a good melee or a Flamethrower type weapon should help you easily kill these users. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so strafing is recommended. *Use a shotgun, submachine-gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. This weapon is not as effective at close range, especially when the opponent has high movement speed. Be aware of highly skilled players, as they still can kill you regardless of range. **Slowing them down when engaging at medium range with weapons such as the Frost Beam Spell can slow them down even further, as this weapon has low mobility. Firing Sound *Sniper Exoskeleton's Theme *Military-themed Trivia *This weapon itself is based from the Azerbaijani Istiglal anti-materiel rifle. *Its name is a reference to the in-game points system wherein the player kills two enemies in a row without getting killed. *This weapon is ranked second as the second longest/tallest sniper weapon, the first being Skier's Resolve. **This is one of the few sniper weapons that are anti-materiel. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system (max efficiency is 59). Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Wall Break Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Bipod